Servers such as application servers and content providers periodically use push technology to request or transfer information to applications on the mobile devices. These server pushes from various application servers can result in a large number of network connections, with only a small amount of data being sent per connection session. Such behavior in a mobile network loads the mobile network with the extra signaling, resulting in mobile network congestion and degradation of the performance of mobile data sessions. Furthermore, a radio on a mobile device typically prefers to remain in an idle state to preserve power. Each time a server pushes data to the mobile device, the radio on the mobile device has to transition from the idle state to a connected state, and back down to the idle state following completion of data transfer. The frequent radio state transitions associated with a large number of network connections drains battery life in the mobile devices.